


And You Got Me Thinking, Love

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Platonic love is a thing Nino uses to describe what he and Ohno shares. But, is that really all there is to it?





	And You Got Me Thinking, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, jerk. I love you lots, like a whole lot lot. Also, you’re 37. How is that even possible?

 

There is something very unusual with Ohno these days that Nino can’t quite put his fingers on. 

It’s hard not to get overly attentive when it seems like Ohno is a completely different person now than he was weeks before – or was it months before? - how it honestly seems that their Leader looks far too awake for someone who probably had lesser sleep than Nino did. He’s also been coming in for work looking only marginally tired and admittedly less like the dead walking. 

(Concert season is just around the corner, after all, so rehearsal schedules are up, too. They’re going to continue where they’ve left off, their The Digitalian tour after their much awaited anniversary concert in Hawaii last September. They have been told that they need to stay on top of their game, and Jun has all the intention of making it happen, by all means necessary.)

He figures it means something - and by virtue of knowing Ohno like Nino does, it’s quite easy to determine if it does. Nino knows how easily susceptive to work-related stress Ohno normally is, after all, how he drastically loses weight when his workload starts piling up to the ceiling, but it’s obviously not the case this time around.

Ohno seems to be managing his life better, now that Nino thinks about it. Ohno hasn’t lost any significant amount of weight and he looks remarkably fine, given the circumstances. He also appears to have been able to squeeze in a few hours out at sea even, judging with how noticeably darker his skin tone is.

It’s surprising, if Nino is going to be completely honest about it. But normally, he would have wondered about it once and then shrugged it off in the end. It’s easier that way, he thinks; after all, Ohno is a capable adult who could take care of himself just fine, much like the rest of them could, but somehow, Nino just can’t shake the feeling that something’s seriously not adding up.

He glances at Ohno sitting next to him, phone in hand and squinting at something on the screen of it. Upon closer inspection (Nino did lean over to see it clearly), Nino realizes it’s a photo of a dog.

To be precise, a photo of a pug. A tiny, ugly, black pug.

Nino frowns; he’s positive Ohno doesn’t own one.

But come to think of it, Nino faintly remembers a conversation between him, Aiba and Ohno, maybe a week ago over ramen (a very late dinner after they’ve finished filming) where he very clearly remembers Ohno talking animatedly about pugs and how cute they are. How smart and funny those little mutts are, how, despite being so tiny, pugs could be such vicious beasts if they want to be in quite spectacularly vivid details as if Ohno knows exactly what he’s talking about.

Nino honestly wonders about it. 

Aiba, as usual, got excited. (anything that has to do with animals get Aiba excited pretty easily) He got right on reciting every little thing he could remember about pugs– how happy-go-lucky and energetic they are, how affectionate but stubborn, how they love attention and how, like most dog breeds, devoted they are to their owners. 

(If Nino was amazed with how Aiba was able to remember those details with such confident accuracy, he didn’t show it, but he guessed that was just how Aiba was – smart when he wants to be and calculatingly stupid if his job calls for it). 

Nino remembers watching them then, or just Ohno, specifically, who was smiling and nodding in appropriate moments, and Nino generally feeling weirded out about the whole thing. 

It took him quite a long moment to recall the incident about the cat furs, too, now that Nino thinks about it. They littered Ohno’s belongings for a while, even though none of them were brave enough to ask Ohno about it. 

Nino was convinced Ohno doesn’t own a pet cat or a dog, or is keeping anything alive in his house that needs to be taken care of for that matter, so why is he acting like he does? 

All of it is making Nino’s head hurt, seriously. 

It’s frustrating, when he thinks about it, especially since he knows there are far more important things in life he should be worrying about, like how to level up in this newly-bought game he’s supposed to be playing, and not thinking about how Ohno has finally found a way to live his life and actually fucking enjoy it. 

“I think you just died.” 

“Huh?” Nino blinks. Next to him, Ohno shrugs and points with his lip, then makes a noncommittal sound from the back of his throat before he turns his attention back to his phone. 

Nino interprets the gesture as it is, darts his gaze from Ohno’s face to his hand-held game and winces. 

Ohno is right; his character is mother freaking dead. 

Instead of re-starting his game though, he ends up shifting to his right and staring at his Leader thoughtfully. 

This close, it is easier for Nino to stare Ohno over, noticing yet again the distinct difference on Ohno’s appearance since the last time Nino saw him. Ohno’s hair is shorter, his skin darker, the contrast between their complexions sharper, but the usual bags under Ohno’s eyes, surprisingly, aren’t there. 

Nino frowns – his brain is still caught somewhere in between that nagging thought that something really, really odd is going on with Ohno but he can’t pinpoint what it is.

“If you’re going to keep staring, it’s ten thousand yen per hour. Pay up.” 

Nino snorts. “Please,” he says, hoping his cheeks aren’t showing how damn embarrassed he is at the moment. “You think your face is that expensive? You must be dreaming.” 

Ohno doesn’t turn but his lips twitch in a way that tells Nino he’s listening. It’s done subtly, but Nino saw it just the same. 

“I’ll have you know, Ninomiya-san, that my face is way pricier than yours and Matsujun’s combined.” 

“Wow, someone here is very obviously confident about himself,” he counters, amused. “I’ll have you know, Ohno-san, that no one here could ever rival the price of Matsumoto Jun’s face. Those facial creams and treatments alone worth more than what I earn in a year. A year, you hear me?” 

“If in case you have forgotten, assholes, Matsujun is here and he can actually hear you.” Jun sniffs without taking his gaze off of whatever shit he is reading. It’s probably the outline for their upcoming concert, but Nino’s not entirely certain. 

“Oops?” he and Ohno mutters simultaneously, both of them giggling at the same time. Right then, the door opens and NTV’s standby AD bows her way in, smiling politely to the room at large.

“Arashi-san, five minutes!” she says, gesturing to the door. “Please follow me.”

They all stand in unison, Nino vaguely seeing Jun slapping Aiba’s tummy to wake him before moving on to tap Sho. Nino takes that opportunity to clutch at Ohno’s elbow, letting the older man drag him off the couch and up his feet, almost stumbling into Ohno when he did.

He frowns, then reminds himself to avert his eyes, vaguely feeling Ohno’s hands on his arms to steady him.

Ohno’s eyes are smiling, and it’s the kind that makes things in Nino’s stomach tight.

“Jesus, Nino, are you hungover or what?”

Nino snickers, half-hearted at best, vaguely wondering how to stop his hands from shaking. He gestures Ohno to walk first while he stays behind, frowning hard, shaking his head to erase the memory of seeing the several blooming red marks adorning Ohno’s chest.

There’s no question about it. Nino is certain Ohno either has a tiger for a pet or he is fucking one.

And Nino is aching to know, feeling it down to the marrow of his bones as he follows Ohno out.

 

 

++

 

His curiosity escalated a week after that. Ohno is given a well-earned two days-off and promptly took the chance to fall off the grid, that not even his manager is able to contact him.

Possibly, his mother knows where he is but none of them, even those in management, are brave enough to contact her just to ask. Jun is so pissed he called their collective managers and personal assistants for an emergency meeting, where, as Nino’s own manager comically informs him, through text while he is still in the meeting, that Jun proposes putting a tracking device on Ohno’s person, just to be safe.

Nino couldn’t exactly blame him. After Ohno’s confession in Hawaii last year, it left the lot of them terribly shaken, if not completely bewildered. Ohno did want to run away from it all, from Arashi, from everything he’d known and hopefully learned to love, and he still could, even though he said he doesn’t want to anymore. 

So, when Ohno comes back to the land of the living, his sun-kissed skin darker than usual and his smile broader, brighter, and ignoring Jun’s bitching entirely as he gives away souvenirs from Atami, Nino decides he’s had enough. 

He needs to know what the fuck is going on and he knows just what he has to do.

He’s going to send Jun in to investigate.

  

++

 

He proposed the idea to Jun on the night of the Jimusho’s bi-annual acquaintance party. 

Nino normally doesn’t bother attending, especially when he’s not seriously dating anyone, and he’s not, he’s _not,_ no matter what everyone thinks. The anchor woman he sometimes hangs out with when he’s bored doesn’t count, not really; they’re not official and he has no intention of making it so, especially after Nozomi, so there’s that.

He honestly had no plans of attending, but he definitely needs to talk to Jun, and their schedules rarely matching up these days made it extremely difficult to do that. The only other time he was told Jun is expected to stay in one place is at this party, so he had to take his chance.

Admittedly, Nino hated it.  He loathed the idea of forcing every Johnnys talent to attend a gathering only few people would certainly enjoy, but after a while, Nino gets it, the importance of it, of why the company has enforced this in the first place. 

He’d heard different opinions, different views about why the Jimusho is literally forcing its talents – and their supposedly secret girlfriends - for a bi-annual gathering but only one seems to make serious sense. 

It’s so everyone, idols and their direct managements alike, would know who is fucking who.

It is despite the unsaid and unwritten rules about dating – or at least dating publicly – the Jimusho knows enforcing such stupidity is completely nonsense if not utterly useless. 

The least they could do is to make sure their talents learn the  basic tricks at keeping their private lives private, or at least if they could help it. 

Aiba, with his vast amount of knowledge (and gossip, Nino had pointed out) told them once that the party was proposed by one of the seniors before, who have had a very vexing experience about being cheated at, by none other than his own fucking band member. It wasn’t so much as a party as it was a conference of some sort, being held every six months or so, so no one would be stupid enough to try and step foot over claimed territories, to avoid any dumb mistakes that has anything to do with idols fucking (accidental or not) the same girl (or guy), if they could help it. 

Nino often wonders if that were true, but to be honest, it makes sense, somehow. 

The thing is, Nino admittedly detests these things and it’s not like he’s denying it. He has his reasons, and no, not every one of them is because he’d rather stay home and play his precious games, although, that one seriously stays right on top of his list, so sue him.

So, every so often, when he absolutely has to be here, he does so with minimum complains much to his manager’s delight, even though he only stays at the party for an hour, two max, just for the heck of it, before he excuses himself and leaves. 

Jun and Aiba are already there when he arrived. They’re both without a plus one so that goes without saying that either Aiba has already ditched the AKB chick or he’s still fucking her. Most likely, to Nino’s knowledge of Aiba’s usual relationship timeframe, it’s definitely the former. 

Jun, well, all of them knows Jun’s not really interested in casual dating, and he never did. The one girl he’d been with for the longest time – his childhood sweetheart, as they normally addressed her then, had died four years prior, and that left Jun scarred and wrecked beyond recognition. They were there for Jun when Jun was trying to pick up the pieces of his life together, and all of them were glad Jun had made it. 

Right now, Jun claimed he’d rather stay single and tend to his beloved bonsais that kept his company for a while, than fuck around with someone just for the heck of it, and Nino is often torn between applauding him or laughing hysterically at his face for it. 

He does neither, though. He loves his life and all that it entails, after all, thank you very much. 

“It’s quite a big crowd tonight, huh,” Jun mutters absently in between sips of his beer. Nino, on the other hand, preferred coffee, but judging with the weird taste it had left behind his tongue, Nino is positive it is spiked with something else, something that is absolutely stronger. 

Right on cue, Nino sees an oversized shadow towering over the five bartenders manning the huge bar, and shakes his head. 

Fucking Nagase got his way to every fucking drink again. 

Muttering under his breath, he lets his gaze wander around the ballroom before he settles his eyes on Sho. Even despite the distance, Nino spies the way Sho has one of his arms wrapped around his date’s (another familiar face – an NTV anchor woman?) waist, and holding a glass of something tall and red in the other while he chats amiably with some of the members of V6. 

Aiba is nowhere to be found, but Nino is certain he could be anywhere, probably somewhere where the juniors are hanging out. He’s kind of taking the whole ‘role-model senpai’ business quite seriously, so Nino doesn’t bother checking where he is.

Now, if he could just somehow know whether their Leader is coming or not, that would be awesome.

“Did Leader RVSP-ed or not?” he asks instead, gaze narrowing on the thickening crowd in the middle of the dancefloor. It sure looks like the members of Sexy Zone and West have decided to make things interesting by agreeing on a dance showdown, and Nino smirks at the sight of them. 

Jun sidles closer that the next time he speaks, Nino startles at the sound of his voice so near. 

“No idea, why?” 

Nino frowns. He honestly should have expected it but still. “Nothing,” he says, shaking his head and watching the spectacle happening in the middle of the ballroom absently. 

“I was wondering if he’s finally letting us meet the tiger he’s fucking, if you know what I mean.” He finishes, raising his head in time to watch the numerous emotions pass through Jun’s face before it settles on one. 

“Fuck, what?” 

“Yeah, you heard me.” 

Jun blinks at him then somehow manages to close his fingers around Nino’s wrist before Nino can even think of voicing out his protests, dragging him towards a semi-darkened corner and hissing.

“Explain.” Jun says. 

Nino tries to mask his grimace with a smile but even he knows it’s not working. He crosses his arms over his chest and nods.

“Well, you see –“

 

++

 

Jun narrows his eyes at him. “You want me to what?” Jun hisses, looking seriously pissed. “Excuse you, but I’m not your fucking errand boy, Nino, what the hell?” 

Nino nods, then backs away a little. He should have expected Jun’s going to be difficult to convince but who the hell cares. He knows he could argue his way around Jun, he always do.

“Would you rather have me do it? I totally would, but I can’t promise to spill all the details I’m sure I’ll be able to find, because you know me, I don’t really like gossiping and –“

“And I do?!” Jun snaps, eyes wide, feigning hurt. Nino smiles in sympathy and reaches over to tap Jun on the shoulder, meaning it to be comforting. Jun looks like he’s considering slapping Nino instead.

“I didn’t say that,” he says, then. “But seriously, I’d wholeheartedly do it, but I’m not as subtle as you yourself could be. Leader will immediately think I’m snooping around, and we don’t want that. He’ll shut us off, the way he normally would if he thinks we’re trying to corner him so, I don’t know.” He pauses. 

“I mean, tell me if I’m being overly dramatic but I swear him being secretive about this is bugging the crap out of me.” 

“You’re just bitter Leader at least have someone to fuck around with, and you don’t.” Jun says. “Whatever happened to that TBS chick you were banging three months ago, anyway?”

For once, Nino decides to for the truth. “She from NTV, and no, this has nothing to do with that, I swear,” he says; he lowers his eyes and shakes his head, uncertain as to how to put his thoughts into words. 

His head is a cluttered mess but the least he could do is try. Right? 

“I just. If it’s something serious, can’t he trust us enough to let us know? I mean, it’s not like we’d all go ballistic on him and tell him he’s not allowed to have a girlfriend, right? Because we won’t.” he says, raising his head and meeting Jun’s gaze.

There could be more – there are more – but Nino chose to move past those that he knows Jun doesn’t need to hear and settles on the ones that matter. 

“I mean, come on, you had one, Sho-chan has one and even _I_ had some of my own. Aiba-chan has several, but even so, he still makes it a point to introduce each one to us whenever he had the chance. So, why can’t Leader do that? What’s so special about this girl that he’s keeping her to himself? Is there something about her that we are not allowed to see?”

Jun is quiet for a moment before Nino sees the corner of his mouth lilt into a would-be smile, his eyes bright despite the darkness looming around them. 

“Maybe it’s because there’s nothing to see,” Jun says, his voice barely higher than a whisper. “Maybe it’s not at all serious. Or maybe it is, and he simply wants to keep it to himself for the time being, who knows? Maybe, he has plans to introduce her to us, soon, or maybe he doesn’t, I don’t know. Can’t we just accept that and leave him be?” 

Of course, they could, Nino mentally agrees, but for some unknown reason even he doesn’t get, Nino can’t. He. Just. Can’t.

Nino turns his gaze away. “Sure,” he agrees without actually meaning it. “But what if I am right? What if there’s a deeper reason why Leader is keeping mum about this? About her? What if it’s actually _that_ serious? What if something goes wrong again and she does something to hurt Leader? Are we prepared to accept that, too?” he adds. 

Then, lowering his voice, he says, “And what if the reason he’s keeping his mouth shut about her is because…because …”

“Because what?” Jun snaps.

Nino shakes his head; the possibilities are endless, and he swears each one terrifies him to the point where he can’t think. 

“What if he’s gotten her pregnant?”

Jun shakes his head in answer. Incredulous, he says, “I don’t know what’s gotten into that head of yours but I think you keep on forgetting that this is our Leader we are talking about here, and despite the fact that he acts dumb most of the time, he’s actually pretty smart.” Jun says.

Nino will wholeheartedly agree, he totally would, but it’s difficult when the signs are there and he’d seen them.

Jun sighs, then reaches over to squeeze Nino’s shoulder. “Also, whatever Leader does outside of Arashi is not our goddamn business, Nino, and you know it.” 

“And I honestly agree to that, I do, but we all know how damn stupid he could be sometimes,” he follows, exasperated more than anything. “I mean, do you remember 2008? Because I do. I still have nightmares about that year, and every so often, I wonder if it was really over. I swear to god, J, that I wouldn’t stress myself this much if I know Leader is just out fucking around, but I know he isn’t, so –“

“Wait, wait, Nino, just hold on a second,” Jun stops him with a hand over his face. “How do you know he’s not just fucking around? Did he tell you? Do you know something that you’re not telling me?” Jun says, cutting him off. Nino is vaguely glad that no one has yet to notice them sticking to that corner and talking in hushed tones, because this topic isn’t for everyone to hear. 

“No, but I guessed as much,” he says, certain of what he knows. “She was with him in Atami.”

Jun blinks. “You’re not serious.” 

Nino wishes that, too, but unfortunately, that isn’t the case. He has Ohno’s manager to vouch for it, after all. 

“Hori-san told me,” he says, “apparently, he was the only one who knew. Leader told him not to tell us, or anyone for that matter.” 

“I’m beginning to see why you’re so damn worried,” Jun says, after a beat. 

“Thank you very much.” 

Jun frowns, and remains quiet for quite a long time that it’s beginning to scare the shit out of Nino, at least until Jun shakes his head and mumbles a quiet, “I just need to know who she is, that’s all.”

This, Nino can very well agree to. “Me too.” 

“And nothing else. I mean, we’re not going to background check her or anything, of course.” 

“Nope, not at all.” 

“Just to make sure Leader is safe, and he’s not about to make the second biggest mistake in his life, is all.

“Yes.” 

“I am going to fucking regret this, don’t I?” Jun asks, under his breath. 

Nino nods. “Maybe,” he says, “But for Leader’s sake, I say, fuck it all.” He adds, then, “So you’ll do it?”

Jun grunts and turns away, but Nino didn’t miss him muttering, “Fuck, if I don’t.” under his breath.

 

 

++

 

Three days later, the call he’d been dreading to receive, happened. 

It was half hour past nine; Nino was on his way home from a prior magazine interview commitment when Jun called, asking Nino if he was free to meet.

Of course, Nino said yes, only vaguely noting the fact that Jun sounded somewhat pissed. He asked Nino to go straight to Jun’s house and Nino agreed, one part glad and equal-parts shocked.

He certainly was, but he tried hard not to show it. Normally, invitations to Jun’s house are given so rarely, and only to those very special people (Nino supposed he might have made the cut but even he has doubts when it has been years ago when he was last invited) that Jun openly trusts.

He reached the apartment under an hour later. Jun messaged him to come up straight, told him that the door was wide open so just let his skinny ass inside. Nino did so without complaints, leaving his shoes carefully on the genkan, made sure the door was locked before slipping in the sole pair of house slippers he found waiting there, then letting the delicious smell of something wafting in the air guide him where he needed to go.

Unsurprisingly, he found Jun in the kitchen.

“Have you had dinner?” is the first thing Jun asks, just as Nino makes himself comfortable on one of the stools there.

“I went straight here, just as you asked.”

Jun’s upper lip twitches. “Is that a no?”

“Yes.”

Jun shakes his head and doesn’t bother answering. He simply slides a plateful of steaming pasta with meatballs wordlessly in front of Nino and nods.

Nino figures the questions can wait. He’s starving, and for now, catering to his stomach’s needs is the most important. 

He rubs his hands together and mutters, “Thank you for the meal,” and starts digging in.

 

++

 

“You were right,” Jun says just as he is placing a mug of steaming black coffee in front of Nino after he had put the empty plates away. Nino is so full he could barely breathe, but coffee would be nice, too, of course.

God, Jun is seriously the best host ever, Nino loves him so much at the moment.

“About the tiger, I presume?” he says, bringing the mug to his lips and taking a hearty sip. Perfect.

Jun nods and does the same. Nino watches him take a few careful sips.

“I happen to come over just as she was leaving. She was almost by the door, mind you, but I caught her just in time. Leader didn’t have any choice but to introduce us.” 

Nino nods at this. Somehow, confirming his suspicions only made the ugly feeling settling in his stomach worse. 

“Okay,” Nino agrees, “So does this snake have a name?” he asks, tasting bile in his tongue. 

“Wasn’t it tiger just now?” Jun counters, a touché confused. 

“I’m gunning for every possible animal variety I can think of right now, so don’t mind me,” he says, “Just answer the question, please.”

Jun frowns at him, then to his coffee, before he settles it down.

“He said her name is Manami Fujioka-san,” Jun says, “but seeing her face up-close, at the time, I can’t help the feeling that I know her from somewhere. She looks familiar. And I was right.” Jun pauses.

“A fan?” Nino offers helpfully. “Some long-lost relative? Wait, don’t tell me she was one of those you had one-night stands with after, err, your princess passed?” he asks just as Jun turns an icy glare his way.

He raises his hands in apology. 

“Ah! Maybe she’s an AV actress! Leader digs those kind, doesn’t he? You must have seen her in one of your vast AV collections and recalled her face, who knows?”

“Not an AV actress but a former actress, nonetheless,” Jun confirms. “And it took me five phone calls with three different people, and Sho-kun swearing at me via text for disturbing him to get it right.” Jun finishes, then he’s fishing for his phone and unlocking it, before he’s handing it over for Nino to see. 

The second Nino’s eyes settle on the face smiling back at him there, Nino swears he is already shaking with curiosity.

“I know this woman,” he breathes. 

“I am hoping you do,” Jun says, “She went by the name of Natsume Suzu, back when she was still actively working in the industry,” Jun informs readily, “And I think it is safe to say that most of us do recognize her,” Jun says. “Only I’m not sure if the same goes to our Leader, who could be presumed to be living under a rock all his life, and who only comes out of it to join the real world when he absolutely has to.” 

There are a hundred and one things Nino want to ask, but he settles with, “Did you tell Leader?” instead. 

“Have you been listening to me? I just told you I had to pull a lot of strings to figure out who she is, so no, I haven’t. And I don’t have any intention to.” 

“Why?” 

Jun shakes his head and grabs his mug again. Nino grabs his, and together, they drink in silence, letting the minutes tick by.

“It’s not our business, Nino,” Jun says after a long stretch of silence. “I already told you that. Also, I don’t think she means him any harm. The way I see it, I think she’s good for him. She seemed nice and she looks like she genuinely likes Leader.”

Somehow, there is no way Nino could have countered that. He has nothing to say against that woman, and her being an ex-actress doesn’t immediately translates trouble, in big, bold letters.

Nino knows this, he does, so why he is still worried over the fact, beats him. He decides to shrug it off for now, remembers her name for the time being, just in case he needs it for future reference, and opts on finishing his coffee in silence. 

If his brain kicks off into gear as it starts planning on something to ease his nagging curiosity, he doesn’t say it.

 

+++

 

The exhibition, when it was announced, wasn’t all that surprising. 

All of them knew it was happening; there have been talks about it almost at the same time their anniversary concert overseas made it into the planning stages, and even despite that the rest of them have been kept in the dark about its details, they knew it was going to push through.

He remembers feeling indescribably proud for their Leader when they were finally told about it, much like how he had felt when Ohno’s first art exhibition happened seven years ago. 

“So, you’re all set?” he says; they are in the elevator going up to the twenty-seventh floor for their rehearsals where the others are waiting. 

Ohno shrugs. “Yeah,” he says, “Thought I wasn’t going to make it to the deadline but, yeah,” Ohno says, sounding one-part relieved and two-parts pleased. “I’m – I’m just glad that the ones I planned and were okayed to be included, I managed to finish on time.” 

“Fuck, I’m exhausted.”

Nino smiles. He could very well relate to that. “Just gotta hang in there,” he says, “It’s going to be pretty rough from here on, but, yeah, I guess you knew that already, huh?” he adds. Ohno simply shrugs his shoulders in agreement. 

“Can’t say I’m not enjoying it, to be honest, but fuck, what wouldn’t I give for a vacation right now? It feels like we haven’t stopped to breathe since Hawaii.” 

It’s Nino’s turn to shrug this time. He feels Ohno’s sentiment like it’s his own, but what can he say? It’s their job and despite the many grievances they’ve experienced while working this job, they wouldn’t trade this for something else.

“Yeah, well, the downside of wanting to stay at the top, old man,” he teases, “is that we need to keep it up. There’s an army of juniors waiting on the line to snatch this position from us and they will stop at nothing just so they could,” he says, smirking. 

“But I bet you knew that already.” 

“Shut up, Nino.”

He grins. “So, I heard you’re going to hold one overseas, too?” he asks, stirring the conversation back to their original topic. 

Ohno nods, his expression softening. “Shanghai.” 

“That’s actually fucking cool,” he says, meaning it. 

Ohno shrugs again. “It’s okay, I guess. Though I think it’s good that they’re only planning on displaying the ones from the first exhibition there. Would make it easier to spread them out once we know exactly how big the place is.” 

“Wow.” He exclaims, impressed. 

Ohno casts his gaze down, looking embarrassed. “Yeah. Can you even believe it?” 

Nino does, he so did, and he wishes he can tell Ohno that without sounding like a complete sap. 

But he can’t, so instead of saying something he knows might make him cringe for the rest of his days, he settles on reaching over and clapping Ohno’s back in quiet support.

 

 

++

 

Jun insisted they all go on the first day. 

Nino was thinking of declining – he was dreading the fact that the venue sure would be littered by fans and it’s going to be hella hard to appreciate Ohno’s arts if there are people around checking the rest of them in return – but Jun threatened him quite spectacularly (and in details), that Nino had no choice but to join them. 

Somehow, he should have known Jun had made an arrangement prior with whoever was responsible for the exhibition itself, because it turned out the five of them were given a sort-of VIP pass to view Ohno’s art before everyone else. 

“Guys, wow, I’m so glad you could come,” Ohno says, by way of greeting. He looks exhausted but he is beaming at them, looking quite nervous on his Freestyle II shirt. He gestures them inside as soon as they got there.

“What time does it start? Sho asks just as Aiba stays on Ohno’s right, Jun on his left. Nino walks behind them, gazing around. 

“Two hours from now,” Ohno says, sounding stressed. “I think I’m going to be sick.” 

They all chuckle, save from Ohno, who grimaces. “That’s the nerves talking,” Jun comments, “Relax, Leader, it’s fine. Why don’t you introduce us to your creations? I’m shaking with excitement here, if you know what I’m saying.” 

Ohno turns a grateful smile to Jun and points. “Yeah, okay. Right this way.”

 

++

 

He didn’t even finish checking everything out. 

Nino finds himself slithering his way out to the back door, dying for a smoke. His fingers are shaking by the time he gets his cigarette pack out of his pocket, quickly lighting one out and feeling undefinably miserable for the things he saw inside. 

God, why can’t his brain just shup up for once and let him support his friend in peace? It’s so damn frustrating when his brain has this stupid habit of putting out information he didn’t even know it managed to store for future reference, much like what just happened earlier, the moment his gaze caught sight of Ohno’s huge pug painting. 

He walked in on there, following the others and minding his own business as Ohno gave them a sort-of special tour, explaining the pieces of arts hanging off the walls, the others propped up on stands. 

Ohno’s art is a mixture of weird and awesome, and Nino was admittedly impressed. 

At least until they made it to where the pug was, where it was occupying a huge wall for itself.  

He’s not sure why but it felt as though he’d been repeatedly punched in the gut as his gaze settled on the creature, half-black and half-white, his brain making the connection before he even realized what was happening. 

The pug; there is something about it that isn’t just what it seems and Nino wishes he knows. 

He’s probably sucking on his third stick when the backdoor opens for the second time and Ohno steps out. Nino frowns, watches Ohno as Ohno stands next to him and holds out his hand. 

When Nino doesn’t move, Ohno chuckles and snatches Nino’s cigarette out of his fingers.

“ – sup’s wrong with you?” Ohno asks. “You look like you’ve seen the Buddha or something.” 

Nino shrugs, disdainfully watching Ohno sucking on his cigarette like it was his. Instead of snatching it back, he decides to light up another one instead. 

“The pug painting –“ he says, with all the intention of pointing it out of curiosity, then pauses. 

“You don’t like it?” Ohno cuts him off, frowning hard. 

_I hate it_ , is what he wants to say but settles on, “It’s kind of ugly,” instead. He can’t be sure what made him feel that way over a painting but he decides he’ll think about it later. Ohno hollows out a laughter, the sound so genuinely amused that it makes things in Nino’s chest tight. 

“You don’t think it’s cute? Matsujun thinks it is.” 

Nino shrugs. “We all know J’s taste in things is weird,” 

Ohno giggles, tossing the almost-finished cigarette on the ground and stomping on it. 

“Fine,” Ohno agrees, lips curling with amusement. “So, you don’t like the pug, okay, I get it. Anything else you found ugly? Is this the part where you’re going to tell me next that you’re not planning on buying the photobook?” 

“I thought there are complimentary copies?” he flinches, half-teasing. “Are you going to make us pay for them now? What kind of a friend are you?”

Ohno chuckles, arm reaching over to slap Nino’s arm. “What kind of a friend are _you_?” Ohno returns, shaking his head and smiling. “I thought you are here to support me, but you’re insulting my art instead.”

Nino makes a face in answer. It’s very childish but Nino gets away with doing so most of the time so, whatever.

“I insult you all the time, not just your art, get used to it.” 

“I am,” Ohno says, and suddenly he looks serious, maybe a little hurt. Nino wants to take it all back, even if he knows he was just joking. “I’m just. It feels different, somehow. You _are_. Nino, is everything okay?” 

Nino doesn’t know whether he should be touched or worried, because once again, Ohno manages to get to the bottom of things and see right through Nino. He’s being mean in purpose, but it’s not to say that he’s aware why he’s doing it, because he’s not. 

Something’s not adding up; everything about the whole thing, the paintings, Ohno’s attitude lately, not to mention Nino’s own fucking emotion. It’s messing everything up, but Nino doesn’t know how to explain it. Not to anyone, much more to Ohno; he wants to but he doesn’t know how, where to begin.

It’s all fucked up. Nino’s head hurts just by thinking about all of it.

He manages a smile, one that doesn’t feel like a grimace and makes to pull Nino in for a brotherly hug and a manly thump in the back. 

“Just tired, old man, don’t worry about it,” he says, generally feeling like a jerk and feeling like he’s talking through a mouthful of cotton. “And hey, sorry about the pug. I mean, seriously, it’s so ugly that it’s beautiful, but I think it’s just me. Don’t worry about anything, I’m sure everyone is going to love everything here. Trust me on this.” He says into Ohno’s hair; he could just make it sound like it’s an apology of some sort even though he knows Ohno’s doesn’t need one, fingers tight against the sleeves of Ohno’s shirt.

He wonders why it feels so good to hold Ohno like this, but he decides to shove that thought away as he does the same, pulling away from Ohno and patting Ohno’s head afterwards.

Ohno scowls. “You are so weird.” 

“Hah!” Nino exclaims, feigning surprise. “Look who’s talking! You’re the one who used his own teeth to make something he calls art and I’m the one who’s weird? Seriously?” he says, before promptly throwing an arm over Ohno’s shoulders and steering them both to the direction of the door. 

“Anyway, let’s ask the others about who is the weirdest. I’m sure it’s not going to be me.”

Ohno grunts something unintelligible under his breath but doesn’t complain when Nino practically drags them to the door.

 

 

++

  

The exhibition, as expected, is a success. 

Two weeks later and people still line up at the venue like it’s only the first day. Updates about it could still be watched on TV, could be read on every morning’s paper. It’s overwhelming and equal-parts humbling, and Nino knows, even without Ohno saying it, that he feels the same way about everything. 

It’s just the middle of August but preparations for their upcoming tour is already being discussed. They’re already set for a three-day concert in Miyagi next month, a sort-of anniversary continuation of their Hawaii blast last year. Their follow up album, The Digitalian, is also set to be released in October, so they are also gearing up for it.

They’re also preparing to record a new single for Aiba-chan’s drama, so there’s another thing to squeeze in between their already busy schedules. Recordings, rehearsals done between filming their regular TV shows and Nino swears he’s mostly comatose by the time he reached home.

He’s on his way home from his bi-weekly Baystorm recording when he received a message from Ohno in Line, apologizing and requesting Nino to bring his copy of the new song’s lyric sheet, because he just misplaced his own. 

Nino chuckles under his breath, shakes his head and replies, _What if I just take a photo and send it to you instead?_

Ohno replies, _I need to have the physical copy. I write notes on it, you remember?_ _I’m really sorry._

Oh, right. Ohno is kind of neurotic when he’s recording songs, sort of-like Jun is, most of the time; Nino should know, he’s seen it several times, after all. 

Then he remembers Ohno needs to be in the studio at ten tomorrow morning but he won’t be there until one. He tries to recall if any of the other members are going to be there at the same time Ohno would, but he’s positive only Ohno will be there. Aiba will be filming until early morning, Jun should be in Miyagi and Sho is probably – somewhere. Nino’s not really sure where that man is, to be honest. 

Well, he can always ask his PA or the other member’s managers to bring Ohno a copy but he knows there’s a reason why Ohno asked him; old man probably doesn’t want to inconvenient his manager, or anyone else for that matter, only asking Nino because, well, he probably couldn’t think of anyone to ask now.

He sends, _I get it. You’re lucky I like you, because if not, I’m totally ignoring you. Tell me if you’re home. I can pass by to your apartment now and give you mine_ … and waits. 

To his amusement, Ohno doesn’t answer; he’s driving himself home tonight and half an hour detour to Ohno’s place won’t be any trouble at all. Nino shakes his head, reconsiders his decisions, and promptly changes lane, wondering if Ohno fell asleep on him. 

Well, whatever. Nino can just wake him up once he’s there.

 

++

 

He’s on his way to Ohno’s apartment and Ohno still hasn’t replied. He tries calling but it turns out Ohno’s phone is out of coverage. He thinks of calling Ohno’s manager but decided against it when he realizes how late it already is. 

He gets off the elevator on Ohno’s floor and steps out. Ohno’s apartment is at the farthest right; Nino simply needs to turn the first corner to get there. His phone still in hand, he hitches his bag up his shoulder and starts to walk, rounds the corner and promptly stops. 

There’s a woman standing in front of Ohno’s apartment door, a familiar bag of the convenience store down the block on one hand, and a possible keycard on the other while she opens the door. Nino almost called her out, that is until his gaze settles on a familiar-looking creature yapping and sniffing around her feet.

A pug. 

A tiny, ugly, black pug. 

Nino turns as if he’d been burned, exactly the same time his phone vibrates in his hand. 

Ohno replies, _Sorry, I’m not home yet. Meeting just finished a few minutes ago. How about we just meet somewhere? I’ll feel bad if you have to drive all the way to my apartment just for that copy, Nino._

Nino almost answers, _I’m already here_ , but decides against it on the last minute. He rakes his brain for any possible place he could meet Ohno but he can’t think of anything. He walks back to where he came from, thankful that the elevator is still there as he boarded absently, frowning at the reflection of himself on the elevator’s wall.

He frowns and tries to shake the uncomfortable feeling settling in his gut. His stomach feels weird, and his chest feels like it’s about to burst open with how hard his heart is beating in his ribcage. He doesn’t even want to admit it’s happening, but it is, and he knows exactly what is causing it.

He’s at the ground floor when he realized Ohno is calling, but Nino ignores it. He goes straight to the reception desk, bows his head to greet the middle-aged man sitting behind the counter.   

“Can I help you, Sir –“ the guy asks but Nino is already sliding the clear folder over (it’s their Hawaii blast one), company protocol be damned.

“Can I leave this here? Ohno-san of apartment 3117 will pick it up in like, fifteen minutes,” he asks, keeping his head low.

“Of course, Sir,” The man says, and he seems to fully understand the situation as he promptly stands up to retrieve a brown envelope, puts the folder inside and sealed it shut. Then he retrieves a marker, slides the envelope and the marker over at Nino. “Do you want to leave a note or something, Sir?” 

Nino shakes his head. “No need, thank you.” He says. 

The man takes the envelope back and bows his head. Nino returns the bow and leaves. 

He’s in the car when he remembers to message Ohno _. I left the copy over at the guy downstairs. Just take it from him_ … then promptly turns off his phone.

 

 

++

 

It’s hours later when he decides to turn on his phone. There are about six missed calls, two voice mails and probably a dozen offline messages in Line that he doesn’t bother opening. 

His hand itches to do so but he’s so pissed he’s afraid of what he might end up doing. He doesn’t want to talk to Ohno now, he can’t, and the last person who knows all the answers to the nagging questions eating at his brain is probably already snoring but. Oh, to hell with it. 

He signs on on Line, bypasses Ohno’s message that mainly consists of Nino’s name followed by a million questions marks and goes straight to Ohno’s manager’s name.

He types, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. IT’S IMPORTANT, in CAPS, before putting his phone down to start his game. He’s ten minutes in when his phone starts vibrating on his lap, almost forgetting to hit Pause when he reaches down to grab it.

“Hello? Hori-san, I am so sorry, I know it’s late, but I really, really need to ask you something.” He starts, hearing the older man sputtering something incoherent on the other line before he asks Nino what he wants. 

Nino knows he’s probably going to regret this for the rest of his miserable existence but he’s certain that if he doesn’t ask, he won’t be able to sleep properly tonight, and every night hereafter.

He breathes in deeply and shuts his eyes. “Actually, it’s about Leader –“

 

 

++

 

When he puts down his phone probably an hour later, he feels genuinely exhausted, like he’s ran for miles without stopping.

He closes his eyes and remembers the events prior to the ones that happened before tonight, and realized, not for the first time, what an absolute idiot he is for not seeing it.

He shoves his controller aside and promptly drops on his back on his carpeted living room floor, training his eyes on the ceiling as his brain goes into an overdrive.

“Holy crap.”

 

++

 

He told no one what he saw.

But apparently, it’s difficult to mask his agitation with something else because soon, someone is bound to notice. Somehow, he wonders if he should be thankful that this time, it isn’t Jun.

“What did he do now?” asks Aiba one morning, a week later after the incident at Ohno’s place. It’s just the three of them there – Sho and Jun are said to be on their way.

Nino ignores the jibe and takes the coffee Aiba is offering. “Dunno what you’re talking about.” He scowls, watching as Aiba makes himself comfortable next to him on the couch. Ohno is currently face-planted on table, snoring. 

“Nino, you are giving Leader the death glare,” Aiba explains, “and you normally reserve the death glare on me, for when I’m trying to do something stupid, or for Jun when he’s about to propose us doing something _extremely_ stupider. So, which one is it? What did he do to deserve it?”

“Nothing,” Nino grunts. Aiba can be awfully observant when he wants to be.

Normally, Aiba would have shut up by now and would have left Nino to it but it seems that today is one of those days where Aiba is fearless. 

Aiba nudges Nino’s shoulder with his own. “Come on, Nino-chan, I’m running on zero sleep and I’m about to drop dead any minute now. Humor me.” Aiba says. Then, “Is it about his mysterious girlfriend?”

Nino is glad he is not currently drinking the coffee or he would have sputtered it ungracefully by now. He curses under his breath and hears Aiba chuckles in return.

“So it is because of the mysterious girlfriend, why didn’t you say so sooner?”

“Shut up, Aiba-chan,”

“Is it because he hasn’t introduced her to us? Or is it because of something else? I mean, if you really want to know, you can just ask, right? I’m sure he would have told you about her if you ask him.”

Nino frowns, then slowly turns to look at Aiba. “Wait, did you?” he breathes.

Aiba shrugs. “I didn’t have to,” Aiba says, keeping his voice low. “We accidentally bumped into each other the night before we went to the exhibition. Sho-chan and I were on our way to meet Kazama-kun and we stopped by this cake shop to buy something that we could take with us. She and Leader were there.” Aiba says, then, “Sho-chan told me not to bother them but you know me, I just can’t let that happen. So I came over to them and greeted them. Leader didn’t have any choice but to introduce her to us.” 

Nino takes in a deep breath, and another one, and another. 

“They’re living together, I think.” He says. 

Aiba only looks mildly interested. “I supposed they do,” Aiba says, “but Leader said they aren’t.” 

“And you believe him?”

Aiba shrugs. “Not really, but it’s not my business. He can do whatever the hell he wants with his life, you know?” 

“Yes, but what if he – what if someone –“ he sputters, unable to finish his sentence because, isn’t that stupid? Worrying over someone who is old enough to know what he’s doing? 

Dating is a risk they all had to take at one or several points in their lives. It’s not to say that doing so is easy, because it’s not, they all know this, but somehow, they all managed it. Hell, even he did it, in a sort-of epic fashion, too, so why should the knowledge of Ohno doing it now be any different?

It shouldn’t be, but Nino’s brain is too tired to even come up with a proper explanation as to why he’s been acting like a woman scorned. 

Maybe he’s just tired; or maybe, he is just upset, because, why can’t Ohno trust them enough with this? It’s not like they’re going to rat on him, because they won’t. They know how it works, god damn it. 

“Don’t worry too much about it, okay?” Aiba says, as if pointing out the fact that Nino is out and about worrying over Ohno is something of an amusement, even for him. Nino wants to hit him.

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready,” Aiba follows, much like what Jun had told Nino weeks and weeks ago, before he leaves Nino to deal with his own thoughts.

Nino wonders if Ohno will, and if it does happen, what will Nino even say to him? 

He lets himself dwell on it for a while until Jun and Sho arrives.

  

++ 

It turns out he doesn’t have to for long. 

Ohno found him first, about four hours later and cajoled him into joining him for a badly-needed smoke break in between dance rehearsals. He followed Ohno out and they smoke in silence for all of five minutes until Ohno spoke.

“You’re worried, aren’t you?” Ohno asks. He’s not looking at Nino but Nino honestly prefers it if he isn’t.

He shrugs. He knows what brought this on – one of the guys might have already talked to Ohno about Nino’s concerns or Ohno noticed it himself – either one is possible.

“It’s…How do I say it?” Ohno says, obviously preempting himself. “It’s…kind of, sudden.” Ohno finishes, like he’s not at all sure what he is saying, or what he wants to say. Nino can totally relate. 

It also seems like Ohno is having a hard time explaining himself. Nino wonders why Ohno feels the need to in the first place. Is it Nino’s fault?

“I – why are you explaining?” he finds himself asking.

Ohno shrugs. “I just feel like I owe you this,”

Nino shakes his head. “You don’t,” he says, “What you do with your life outside of Arashi is not my problem.” He adds, feeling like the words aren’t from him and he’s not the one talking. “I just. I just wish you could have been more, um, honest? I mean, it’s not like we’re going to stop you from dating her or something if you told us.”

“It’s not that,” Ohno counters, sounding and looking sheepish. “It’s just that, I’m still not sure, you know? It’s…It’s fairly new. And I don’t really know if this – if this is what I really want.”

“Well, to be honest, it seems that way already,” Nino says, feeling suddenly braver. The things he saw, and the events he witnessed; Ohno should have realized it sooner, because there’s no use pretending he doesn’t know.

Ohno is already invested, Nino can tell that much. 

But he doesn’t have to tell Ohno that, does he? 

“Well, just be careful,” he says, saying what he knows is what’s really important. He doesn’t care much of the details, just the ones he knows matter. 

“I try to be,” Ohno says, and it sounded like a promise.

Nino can live with that just fine.

 

 

++

  

Trying to careful, it turns out, is not enough. 

Nino went home that day, dread settling over his bones like second skin, like that awful twisting in his gut means something bad is about to happen. 

And it did. 

_“Ninomiya-kun, do you know anything about Leader dating anyone?”_ was what his manager blurted out the second Nino answered his phone. There are about seven missed calls he didn’t bother checking as he went to call his manager straight. 

He swallows past the lump that lodges itself in his throat. “What about it?” 

“ _So you know something_ ,” the older man exclaims, “ _Oh shoot, now I don’t know if I should be relieved or not but –“_

“Ji-chan, save the suspense for someone else and tell me what’s going on!” he hisses. “Now.”

His manager is quiet for a second before he blurts out, “ _Apparently, Friday just landed the biggest scoop of the year by getting an exclusive interview with a woman who introduced herself as Leader’s girlfriend’s close friend_ ,” the old man says.

“W-What? What did you just say?” 

“ _You heard me_ ,” Nino’s manager says. “ _The editor didn’t want to believe her at first but apparently, she had proofs. And he said they all looked genuine.”_

Fuck. “Fuck, how are you able to know all this?”

 _“The editor himself. It’s obvious what he’s trying to do, letting us know in advance, like a warning of some sort so Management will have no other choice but to buy it off from them. They have to pay the informant for an exclusive interview, too, so this goes both ways, you know?”_

“So Management knows?”

_“Of course. But they declined the offer. Said Friday is bluffing and that there is no girlfriend, and Leader is not dating anyone. End of story.”_

But Ohno has a girlfriend and they are not just dating, they’re living together, Nino wants to say but he bites his tongue before he blurts it out. 

“ _But you’re saying there is,”_

“I haven’t met her in person,” Nino says, but thinks if that one time he saw her entering Ohno’s apartment late in the evening, counts. God, what is he supposed to do? Should he call Ohno? Let him know shit is about to go down and he’s probably not aware of it. 

His manager let’s that last statement slide as he exhales loudly. “ _There’s more, Ninomiya-kun_ ,” the older man breathes; Nino braces himself without even realizing it.

“ _The editor apparently told the woman that they needed to see it for themselves. Leader and his alleged girlfriend should be caught together, be photographed together, for this scoop to be eligible.”_

Nino’s pulse is racing. “And?”

_“Apparently, the woman agreed, and said that yes, it’s possible. And she said she would contact them once she knows the exact time and place.”_

The next thing his manager says almost shatters him.

“ _It’s happening tonight, as we speak_ ,” he says, “ _She called them half an hour ago to say that Leader and his girlfriend are on their way to this spa_ –“ his manager continues but Nino’s heard enough.

He hangs up, and runs over to where he stashes his jacket, grabs his car keys and heads straight to the door.

 

++

 

When Nino called the first seven times, Ohno didn’t pick up. Or the next seven, until he got to the place and remembered why he knows this establishment even without letting his manager finish telling him earlier. 

This place was recommended by Jun.

He calls the younger man, who almost always answers on the first ring. His voice sounded strained, maybe a little weird when he answers but Nino, for once, doesn’t notice it.

“J, I need you to call the manager of this stone spa you frequent with Sho-chan and tell him to let me in. By the back door, and fast.” 

_Stone spa? What stone spa – oh, that one? Why?_

“No time to explain, but I will, later I promise. Call him now or I swear to god I won’t be held responsible for breaking in –“ 

_Alright, fuck, just hang on, I’ll come back to you. Jesus fucking Christ, Nino._

Nino wants to pace around but he can’t go out of the parking lot and risks getting caught. He’s not sure if there are already photographers around but judging with how there are two-man group standing on every corner around the establishment, it’s not that hard to guess. 

His phone vibrates two minutes later and Nino has never been so glad to see Jun’s name blinking on his phone’s screen the way he does at the moment. 

“J?” 

_Two floors up, three doors from the left. He’ll meet you there._

“Thanks,” 

_Care telling me what’s happening?_

“I can’t, not right now, but I will once we’re out of this mess.”

_We? Who’s we?_

“Leader and I,”

 _Leader – Fuck, Nino, what the hell is happening really? Don’t make me go and follow you there now because I will, I swear to God –_

Nino follows Jun’s instructions, while Jun is bitching in his ear. He reaches the landing and finds the door. 

“Call the manager again and tell him I’m taking Leader out. Stop asking questions, Jun, and just do as I say.” 

_What the fucking hell, Nino._

Nino hangs up.

++

 

When he gets inside, the manager looks pleasantly surprised, though he tries hard not to show it. Nino bows his head in greetings, just to be polite, then asks him where Ohno’s room is. 

The manager looks shocked for all of two seconds, opens his mouth probably to say something then shuts it close again. Nino goes straight to the window, shaking when he spots six people, armed with cameras and mini-recorders, at the entrance. 

He turns back to the manager and hisses. “He is with a woman,” through gritted teeth, “now tell me where they are. I’m not going to ask you again. 

When the manager points at the door opposite them, Nino doesn’t waste time and heads there. He only have approximately seven minutes to bail Ohno out before the reporters are here. 

 

++

 

He could hear their voices – loud and shameless as they address their questions to everyone there. In front of him, backed against the wall, he can see Ohno’s jaw twitching.

He barely managed to get Ohno into his pants, grabbing Ohno’s wallet and keys and phone in haste as he pulled Ohno to his feet. The woman he is with is still lying face-down on the bed, naked, her attendant torn between covering her and squealing at Nino in glee.

Ohno’s own attendant looked as if she might faint and Nino ignored her on their way out, throwing Ohno his pants and simply shoving Ohno’s underwear into his pocket.

They were running out of time and Ohno was cursing.

“The fuck, Nino –“

“You can thank me later, you little shit, now stop complaining and come with me! Those Friday fuckers are on their way here to ambush you and that woman, so just fucking –“ Nino trailed and watched as Ohno hopped into his pants, barely giving the woman who was now propped up on the bed with a towel around her, a glance before he followed Nino out.

“How did you know they are coming?” Ohno whispers; his voice is icy and his eyes even more so. Nino scoots closer, then closer still, until he could almost feel the breath living Ohno’s mouth on his face. He settles his arms against the wall, on either side of Ohno’s waist, trapping Ohno there.

“They told Management,” he says, “They were hoping they’d buy the scoop off them, but they’re wrong. Management didn’t. Said they were bluffing so they went ballistic.”

“But –“

“Apparently, they have a source. And all I can say is she’s terrifyingly accurate.”

“Source?”

“Said she’s your woman’s close friend, but who knows?”

Ohno’s jaw tightens. “Do you think it’s her?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You don't have to," Ohno says, "It’s all over your face, Nino.”

“Nothing’s on my face, you old fuck, so shut it,” he snaps, the ice in his voice countering the way he is leaning his forehead over Ohno’s shoulder, just basking in the warmth radiating off him. Nino wants to stay here, pressed close to Ohno and just exist with him, if he could.

There are so many things he wants to say, but they’re all muted in his head and trapped inside the hollow compartments in his chest now that Ohno is here.

He breathes, lets it all out slowly. “I just. I’m not saying anything, okay? I won’t. I’m just glad I got you out of there in time.” He adds, softer this time.

Ohno’s hand come up to his hair, running his fingertips across Nino’s scalp before working his hand down, down, down, cradling the back of Nino’s skull as gently as he could manage it. It’s as if Ohno also needs to know Nino is there, letting Nino knows he’s grateful. 

“Thank you,” Ohno says; it’s the simplicity of it that rattles Nino to the core, that he finds himself unsettled upon hearing it. Maybe, Ohno knows he doesn’t need to say anything to Nino, and a thank you is enough to make it work.

“For bailing your ass out in time or for fucking everything up?” he asks, only mildly worried about things, and generally feeling wonderful about some other.

Ohno’s fingers tighten in his hair in answer as he pulls Nino closer.

“For everything,” Ohno says, then, “and you didn’t fuck anything up, just to be clear.”

Nino watches, amazed and equal-parts humbled, the way every syllable leaves Ohno’s lips and the way he said the words as if they meant something else. Nino won’t ever know how it even came to this, how it should have been so simple it’s almost appalling, how perfectly well they fit and all of those other things Nino chose to overlook because he’s stupid.

“You left her there,” he says, and it’s honestly painful to address the fact that despite it all, he’s too late. He’s more than two decades too late and it’s all his fucking fault.

“I’d rather leave her there than not go with you if you ask me to,”

Their eyes meet and somehow, Nino gets it; this is the part where Nino needs to follow up on that braveness, because Ohno is showing him how easy it is be one.

Nino chuckles, moves closer than he somehow wouldn’t under normal circumstances, not without any cameras and not when it’s just the two of them, trapped into a corner in the dark like this, sighing gratefully as he allows Ohno’s arms around him to gather him in. 

There are no grand confessions, no fireworks, nothing remotely special but the feeling of Ohno’s lips touching Nino’s forehead is enough to set Nino’s blood on fire, all on its own.

Nino closes his eyes, feels the way Ohno’s heart beating raggedly under his fingertips, loving the way his heart is beating thunderously inside his ribcage in answer.

 

++

 

“I’m afraid it was her,” Ohno says once they are out of the parking lot and driving along Tokyo’s surprisingly empty streets. Nino chose not to say anything.

“I – she kept on talking about marriage, and it’s just. I’m not ready for it.”

Nino chuckles; aren’t they all? “That’s the ultimate party pooper, I get it.” 

“Marriage, Nino,” Ohno insists, “Is she nuts?”

“Couldn't blame her,” Nino says, “I mean, you let her into your life, and into your house without even batting an eyelid. Girl supposed that means something.”

Ohno shakes his head. “I didn’t ask her to move in,” Ohno says. “And she mostly comes by when I’m there, tidy the place up while I paint or sculpt. She cooks too, so there’s a bonus.”

“Sounds domestic,” Nino says, then, “But you gave her a key.”

“No, I didn’t.”

That puzzles Nino a bit. “I saw her unlocking your apartment door to let herself in. With a key. How does that translates to not giving her a key?”

“I didn’t,” Ohno looks faint, “Shit.”

“So, is this the part where you’re going to say you think you fucked and actually dated a stalker and a lunatic wrapped up in one, beautiful package? Because, wait, let me just brace myself for it. Okay, go.”

“Shit.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“I – I’m so stupid.”

Nino chuckles. “Just to be clear, that came from your own lips, okay?”

“She has a key?” Ohno still looks somewhat bewildered. “To my place? Are you sure?”

“I saw her,” Nino says, “the night I dropped the copy of the upcoming single’s lyric sheet, you remember?” Nino adds. “The ugly dog was with her.”

“Shit,” Ohno curses again, “she told me I forgot to lock the door that’s why she was able to come in.”

Nino gives Ohno a long, hard look. “You really are stupid.” Nino says.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Nino agrees, “Also, is she that good?”

“What?”

“You kept her around,” Nino clarifies with a shrug, “you even took her with you to Atami.”

Ohno looks a little lost, then somehow remembers. “It’s included in the payment package.” 

“You’re paying her for sex?!”

“Fuck you, I’m not,” Ohno says, “It’s her dog. I saw it with her when I met her in that bar she was working at. I asked her if I could use it as a model. She agreed. We agreed about the payment terms upfront; the trip, even the complimentary photobook.”

“And the dates?”

Ohno averts his gaze. “Ah, things like that happens, no big deal.” Nino says. 

“She's... well, she's nice,” Ohno says, in a low voice. “We hang out and she keeps me company. She fishes too and she also likes to draw. Thought it was nice to have someone who shares the same things I like, so I let her hang around.”

“Leader –“

“Guess I was wrong, huh?”

Nino has absolutely nothing to say to that, so he just reaches over and pats Ohno’s knee to comfort him.

 

 

++

 

Nino brought Ohno over at Jun’s where he explained the situation. 

When he’s done, Jun looks positively murderous.

“I don’t know whether I should be glad Nino got there on time or be angry that you allowed a stranger into your home, painted her dog, took her to a weekend getaway, and treated her to a very expensive spa treatment, all for sex?”

“I told you, I didn't !” Ohno points out. 

“They’re dating,” Nino clarifies. “So the sex is actually like, for free.”

"And that should change everything, how?" Jun counters.

“Fuck you, Nino, you’re not helping.” 

“I bailed you out, didn’t I?” Nino returns.

Ohno pulls a face at him in answer.

Jun points and glares at them both. “I’m not done with you yet, Leader!”

 

++

 

**Epilogue**

 

“It’s going to be bad,” Aiba says. “It’s going to be very, very bad, but it’s not something you haven’t experienced before so, man up and show them who’s boss!” 

Nino thinks of the last few days, the last few weeks leading to today and finds Ohno looking grim. It’s not like he’s not expecting this to happen, he does – he’s been dreading this day ever since the article hit every existing newsstands in Japan, but Nino knows he’s prepared for the worst.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and watches as Aiba, along with Jun and Sho, exits the door to leave them alone. Ohno looks ashamed, rough around the edges even though he’s trying not to show it. He’s rattled, and worried, and Nino gets that it’s not going to be easy, going out there to show your face to people who thinks the worst of him at the moment.

He slides into the seat next to Ohno and takes Ohno’s hand in his, Ohno curling his fingers against his own without question. It’s still a mystery, how they’ve gotten into this together but Nino has stopped asking questions ever since that night Ohno followed him home.

“Are you going to sulk your way through this concert? Because I’m sure you will never hear the end of it from Jun,” he says, pulling Ohno in and dropping a soft, almost chaste kiss to his lips. Ohno visibly softens, the tension settling over his shoulders dissipating as he folds softly into Nino’s side.

“I’m scared,”

Nino chuckles. “Well, you should be,” he says, hoping he sounded meaner, but it only came out gentle, if not sympathetic. “You made this mess, you clean it up. Your fans won’t probably give a rat’s ass about all those other stuff, but we can’t be sure. Japanese fans are the worst, if you know what I’m saying. And they’re pretty vicious too, so I suggest you try to act blind and ignore the not-so-nice things they will probably throw at you.”

“You think it could be enough to ruin us?”

“Are you crazy?” Nino counters, cupping Ohno’s face. “This is a complete cakewalk compared to your weed and threesome scandal seven year ago. Grow a brain and think about it, jeez.”

“I mean not Arashi,” Ohno says, “Us. You and me.”

“If you’re trying to win me over with your sap, you’re right, it’s fucking working. Also, have I told you you don’t have to win me over? God, why am I in love with you, seriously?”

“Are you, now?” Ohno asks, and somehow, he manages to look somewhat sheepish and downright gorgeous. It’s unfair, totally not nice, if Nino thinks about it, which he isn’t, not right now at least. He takes Ohno’s face in his hands, angles his head and kisses the breath out of Ohno’s mouth because he can. 

It’s awesome. A month after and it still feels undefinably awesome. 

“Yes,” Nino agrees, licking the warmth Ohno’s lips left on his own. “Now stop sulking and take your ass out there before Jun comes in screaming. We’ve got work to do.” 

He stands up and offers Ohno his hand, which Ohno takes wholeheartedly. Nino watches the way they fit, the way Nino seamlessly fit to Ohno’s side like he always belonged there. It’s still a mystery, and Nino won’t ever not be amazed by it, never.

“Ready?” he asks. Ohno nods, then promptly leans over to steal a kiss, because he can.

Nino smiles. He loves being in love, honestly.

They walk hand in hand, out of that door and into the crowd waiting outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, FYI. This fic is very honestly self-indulgent. I also think that this is, by far, the tamest fic I’ve ever written, thus the rating. I had this plot thought out since that girlfriend news in 2015, managed to write about 4000 words before I completely lost interest. About a year later, thought I’d check it out again, managed to add more than 2k words in one sitting and then thinking, no, wait I don’t really like what’s going on here, and stopped. And then a month before Leader’s birthday, I sort-of re-arranged the plot in my head and it dawned on me why I couldn’t finish it the first time I tried to. I didn’t like where the story was taking me then and it feels somewhat, um, very unreal. I think that the reason this one worked out is because I wrote it without focusing on the girl or at Ohno, and basically told the story through someone else’s eyes. Nino’s. So, scrapping the 6000 words, I came up with more than 5k in one sitting, and then finished the rest last night (or this morning, LOL) so I apologize for the lameness. Also, the last time I managed to write something this long was for an exchange (and this quick) so, really, I apologize for the incoherency. Now that I got this out of the way, I’ll be able to get back to finishing that Sachou fic, so sorry about that one too. Also, thank you to everyone who held my hand during the past few days I’ve been working on this fic, daisukidesu3 pupilurker littlebadlei jhing_tearjerky and rikke_leonhart you guys are the best. Also to renchan27 and jade mercury for looking it over and providing her insight on this story despite my wonky English, Angel, thank you. And lastly, to the guy who made the sun shine just by being there, Ohno Satoshi, Leader, Happy birthday. I still love you the same way even if it’s 8 years later. Hope you have a great one today, because you deserve it <3


End file.
